dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
DJ DOC
DJ DOC * Nombre: DJ DOC ** ¿DJ DOC?: '''Es un acrónimo de Disk Jockey Dream of Children (DJ Sueño de Niños) * '''Número de miembros: 3 Chicos * Origen: Corea del Sur * Debut: 1994 * Género: Hip-Hop * Agencia: 'ENT102 Carrera DJ DOC debutó, en un principio, con Lee Ha Neul, Kim Chan Ryul y Park Jung Hwan, como miembros del grupo. El trío reveló en noviembre de 1994 su primer álbum, The Sorrow of Superman. Antes de sacar al mercado su segundo álbum, cambiaron de agencia y el miembro Park Jung Hwan dejó el grupo debido a desacuerdos entre los miembros, en su lugar, entró Jung Jae Young. Este trío ya sería definitivo y dominaría las listas en los años próximos. Su segundo álbum, de 1995, fue el que impulsó su carrera y los llevó al estrellato. La canción principal del álbum, "Murphy’s Law" se convirtió en un éxito, alcanzando el número uno durante tres semanas consecutivas, batiendo a algunos de los nombres más grandes de la industria musical coreana. En 1996, DJ DOC, lanzó dos álbumes que produjeron grandes éxitos, dominando las listas de música de ese año. De su tercer álbum destacaron “Winter Story", "My Sucess Story" y "Beauty and the Beast"; mientras que un álbum independiente revelado en julio de 1996 produjo “Summer Story". Ambas, “Winter Story” y “Summer Story”, se mantuvieron en los primeros lugares durante tres semanas y “Beauty and the Beast” fue número uno por dos semanas consecutivas. Su cuarto álbum fue revelado en 1997, y su sencillo “Dance with DOC" se convirtió en uno más de los éxitos de las canciones del grupo, llegando al número uno de las listas. Después de una pausa de tres años, DJ DOC volvió a los estudios para revelar su quinto álbum ''The Life... DOC Blues 5% '' en el año 2000. Muchas de las canciones de este álbum fueron escritas y compuestas por los mismos miembros. El tono general de su sonido continuó siendo el mismo y se refirieron a algunos de los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado con respecto a su reputación en la industria musical. El álbum contó con uno de los mayores éxitos del grupo, "Run to You". Aunque dicha canción fue un éxito comercial, canciones como "L.I.E" y "Pojori" mostraron que el grupo no había perdido su estilo, las letras con palabras fuertes apuntaban a los periodistas que habían escrito artículos sobre ellos y de los cuales se sentían difamados. La venta del álbum fue prohibida a menores de edad. En 2004, con el décimo aniversario del grupo, se reveló su sexto álbum ''Love & Sex & Happines. En general, la acogida del sexto álbum no fue la misma que con los álbumes anteriores, por lo que el grupo decidió tomarse un descanso y centrarse en otras actividades. Finalmente, después de seis años de pausa, el grupo hizo su regreso a la industria musical en 2010. Appreciation, ''su séptimo álbum, fue un regreso triunfal a los escenarios, con el que ganaron algunos premios ese año. Para este álbum, algunos de los más talentosos productores y cantantes como: Tiger JK, Brave Brothers, Lee Seung Hwan, Kim Jang Hoon, Yang Dong Geun e Ivy, colaboraron en la grabación del álbum. Integrantes '''Integrantes: '''Lee Ha Neul, Jung Jae Yong y Kim Chang Ryeol * Jung Jae Yong (Rapero) * Kim Chang Ryul (Vocalista) * Lee Ha Neul (Líder y Rapero) ; Ex-Miembros: ;* Park Jung Hwan Discografía 'Álbums Singles Digital Singles Premios * 2000 Mnet Asian Music Awards: '''Mejor Presentación de Hip-Hop por "Blues Doc" * '''2010 Golden Disk Awards: '''Premio Bonsang * '''2010 Melon Music Awards: '''Artistas TOP 10 * '''2010 Korea Cultural Entertainment Awards: '''Nueva Generación Kayo * '''2010 Mnet Asian Music Awards: Mejor Presentación de Rap Videos Musicales *'2015:' JinuSean (feat. Jang Hanna) - Tell Me One More Time Curiosidades * El 11 de noviembre de 2011, Park Jung Hwan presentó formalmente una demanda en contra de DJ DOC por difamación, después de los comentarios hechos por Lee Ha Neul respecto a su salida del grupo en un episodio de la tercera temporada de Happy Together, que salió al aire el 3 de noviembre 2011. * A pesar de varias disculpas hechas por Lee Ha Neul, la demanda no fue retirada. Sin embargo, el 22 de febrero de 2012, DJ Doc fue absuelto de los cargos de difamación por falta de pruebas. * El 9 de agosto de 2013, Lee Ha Neul se convirtió en juez de la quinta temporada del programa de talentos Superstar K. * DJ Doc, está preparándose para su inminente regreso a cinco años desde el lanzamiento de su último álbum en 2010. A pesar de haber dado pistas de sus intenciones por volver a escena este año, se ha indicado que la nueva reunión tendrá lugar en 2015. * DJ DOC ha estado involucrado en una gran cantidad de escándalos y problemas, por ellos los MC suelen hacer muchas bromas con respecto a ello. Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KDebut1994